Yu-Gi-Oh! MP: Season 2
Kaiba Corp started a Championsip after kaiba loss in Battle City, but the Surprise was when the boy named Ishi Kozami obtained the Millenium Rod as a gift from his father which turned him to killing beast, Yami Ishi!, Due to this Mathew and his friends played Duels on the Edge of Death in order to restroe the good side of ishi!!! Episode Listing * Episode 51: A Demonic Person! The Possessed Child, Ishi! * Episode 52: The Last Strike!! Dark Assassin * Episode 53: The Egyptians First Move * Episode 54: A New Knight Call! Armed Knightess * Episode 55: Attack! Ishi Strike Again!!!! * Episode 56: The Bond Between Card and Duelist! Secret of The Pharaoh * Episode 57: The Deck of Ancient Gods of Greek * Episode 58: Defeating The Master of The Gods!! XYZ Fatal Combo!! * Episode 59: Ishi Puppet: The Ultimate Lock Combo * Episode 60: Defeat the Seal Combo: Obelisk!!! Soul Energy MAX!! * Episode 61: Last Black Magic: Magical Dimension * Episode 62: Shadow in Dark!! Bakura vs. Egyptian * Episode 63: The Forbidden Button of Death!!! * Episode 64: The Seventh Attacker!! Mai vs. Egyptian! * Episode 65: Finally! God Advent!! Teror of God of the Ancient City!! * Episode 66: Kill the Ancient God!! Mirror of Rebirth * Episode 67: The Last Egyptian Appear!! Mathew Battle * Episode 68: The Terror of Darkness!! Pashoji Plan! * Episode 69: It's The End!! The Phoneix Paladin!! * Episode 70: The Underworld?! Tag Duel of The Abyss!! * Episode 71: Coming Forth!! The Ancient King of World * Episode 72: Combo!! The Ancient Queen of World * Episode 73: The Duel Ends!! The Egyptian Gods!! * Episode 74: Not Finished!! The Guide of Chaos!! * Episode 75: Key Card!! Chaos Magician!! * Episode 76: Finish Him!! Black Magician Girl!! * Episode 77: Out of The Underworld!! The Holy Power! * Episode 78: Burn!! The Direct-Damage Strategy * Episode 79: The Healing Master!! Paroxes vs. Mashiro * Episode 80: Paroxes in Trouble!! Mashiro Fatal Plan! * Episode 81: Mashiro Weak Spot!! Angel Combine!! * Episode 82: Yami Xroder Appear!! * Episode 83: Ishi on The Edge of Death!! * Episode 84: Joson Elemental Combo!! * Episode 85: Dark Game Over!! * Episode 86: Xroder Attack!! Mathew vs. Xroder!! * Episode 87: Mather Crumbles!! Xroder Combo!! * Episode 88: Mathew Call The God!! Osiris Appears * Episode 89: Xroder Finish!! Android-Psycho Shocker * Episode 90: The Hot Duel!! Yugi vs. Jounochi * Episode 91: Black Magicians Counter Attack! Jounochi Defeat!! * Episode 92: Face off!! Kaiba vs. Parshino! * Episode 93: Blue-Eyes Win!! Parshino Sacrifise! * Episode 94: Ishi Show!! Paroxes in Darknes!! * Episode 95: Paroxess Takes Control!!! * Episode 96: Great Performance! Paroxes Angle Combine * Episode 97: Paroxes Lost!! The Castle Devil God!!! * Episode 98: The Last Qualifier!! Mathew vs. Mai!! * Episode 99: The Harpies Swarm the Field!! * Episode 100: The Illegal Duel!! * Episode 101: Before The God Advent: Sealing Box Countdown * Episode 102: The Duel End!! Starthing The Semi Finals * Episode 103: The Reveanger: Yugi vs. Kaiba! * Episode 104: Hard Battle: Blue-Eyes vs. God * Episode 105: Fall in Another World! Ruined Puzzle * Episode 106: Great Battle: Black Magician vs. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!! * Episode 107: Turn The Table in One Turn:Black Magician!! * Episode 108: End of The Duel! Black Magician Knight * Episode 109: The Death Battle: Ishi vs. Mathew! * Episode 110: The Castle of The Devil God!! * Episode 111: It Appears!! The Devil God!! * Episode 112: Mathew Counter Attack: Osiris!! * Episode 113: The God Battle!! Ra vs. Osiris! * Episode 114: It Comes to an End! Yami Ishi Death * Episode 115: The Championship Countinues!! * Episode 116: Duel of Duel Kings: Mathew vs. Yugi!! * Episode 117: Fierce Battle! The Very Hard Duel * Episode 118: The Fusion of Light & Dark!! Magician of Black Chaos Descent!! * Episode 119: The Gods Battle Begin!! * Episode 120: Battle Between Two Gods!!!! * Episode 121: The Duel Near it's End!! * Episode 122: End of a Great Battle!! * Episode 123: The Flow of Memories! Towards The Future!! Category:Story arcs